Truth Or Dare
by VFDFandoms
Summary: One of the cheesiest things I have ever written. Charlie suggests a game of Truth or Dare, and hilarity ensues. Enjoy! Destiel/Sabriel, but that's not reaaally the focus.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/Chapter 1 (Charlie's POV)

It was a dark and stormy night.

Well, sort of. It was freezing cold outside and very windy, not to mention that there was a blizzard going on.

Everyone was bundled up in sweaters, which, according to tradition, were mostly hideous but very comfortable, to be fair.

Dean and Cas were sharing a blanket, and I was braiding Sam's hair when I had an absolutely wonderful idea.

"We should play truth or dare." I suggested, grinning. Gabriel burst out laughing.

Cas looked puzzled and Dean looked flustered in a slightly annoyed, scared way. I didn't know how Sam looked, but he snickered and nodded.

"Hey, stay still. I'm not finished." I mock-scolded him, and finished braiding his hair. I secured the last of the braids.

"There!" I said, sounding like a little kid again. Gabriel laughed at Sam's disgruntled expression.

"You look adorable, Samsquatch." He snarked, and everyone started laughing.

Sam's face turned almost as red as my hair.

"Ok. Cas, let's start with you. Truth or dare?" I asked, smirking.

"I do not understand the purpose of this game, but I choose dare." He said.

"Ok."  
I responded, and thought for a second. I grinned evilly.

"Go stick your head in the snow outside. Dean, go with him, and make sure he doesn't accidentally suffocate." I explained, my grin growing larger.

Cas paled and Dean chuckled. "Ok, Charlie." Dean said, and lead Cas outside. I walked after them.

I watched with a smirk on my face as Cas followed my instructions, and almost instantly pulled his head out of the snow, gasping, face red.

Dean put his hand on his shoulder, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, that's the point of truth or dare. It's not fun. C'mon, let's go inside before you freeze to death."

Dean told Cas gently. I squealed in my head and ran back into the truth or dare circle.

Dean and Cas sat down a moment later. Cas' face was red and his hair had slushy, half-melted snow in it. Dean had one arm around him.

Cas looked utterly traumatized by the experience. Gabriel was leaning against Sam and laughing very hard, and Sam was trying (and failing) not to laugh.

I surveyed them and tried to figure out who would go next. I smirked as I decided on my victim.

"Gabe, it's your turn." I told him.

His face went completely white and he swallowed hard.

"Um." He squeaked.

Sam patted his shoulder encouragingly, but he still looked nervous. I'd go easy on him.

"Truth." He decided, face still ghastly white.

I thought for a second, trying to think of what not-as-bad thing I would ask.

"Sing one of your favorite songs to anyone in this room. Dancing is mandatory." I decided, and smiled encouragingly.

His face went a shade lighter than I thought was possible, and I thought it was very likely for the poor guy to faint.

"You don't have to sing it, then. I'll pick a song, and you have to dance to it." I said. I had a song in my head already.

I pulled out my phone and went to youtube. I searched the song and pulled up the video. "Okay, you'll need a partner for this. Choose wisely." I said, knowing who he would pick.

Sure enough, he darted over to Sam, as pale as before and looking very scared. Sam smiled reassuringly at him and Gabe looked a little less nervous.

I started the song.

 _ **It's been a long day, without you my friend, And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.**_

 _ **We've come a long way, From where we began, Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again.**_

They were slow dancing, with sad eyes. Gabe looked better but still very self conscious and scared.

Soon, the song is over.

 _ **When I see you again, See you again, When I see you again..**_

That was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen.

Sam sat down and I turned off the music. I chuckled as a flustered-looking Gabriel practically collapsed.

He faced me and asked me if I wanted truth or dare.

"Truth." I decided, and braced myself for the question.

"Who's the most attractive celebrity?" He asked, still shaky.

"Oh, Easy. Scarlett Johanssen or Jennifer Lawrence." I said.

Gabe looked surprised, which was understandable, then shrugged.

"Good choice." He said.

Sam faced Dean. "Truth Or Dare?" He inquired.

"Uh,Dare." He decided.

"Your dare is you have to go ice skating with Cas in the morning."

Cas looked confused and slightly nervous and Dean grabbed his hand, also scared-looking.

This was going to be interesting.

 **I'll post the next chapter soon! Please review, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Time-skip to the next day, outside. still Charlie's pov.)

I sat on the bench outside and smirked as Dean and Cas awkwardly stepped onto the ice.

"Ok. It's not that hard, take it slow and easy." Dean instructed Cas.

Cas, wobbling, took a few steps forward, then he grabbed Dean's arm to keep himself upright.

After a few tries, he got used to it and they were soon gliding around the ice together.

They started almost slow dancing, Dean's head on Cas' shoulder, their hands clasped together, with Cas' arm around Dean.

Dean slipped, and a turn of events occur afterwords that are very worth documenting.

He stumbled forward, crashed into Cas, who fell, pulling Dean down with him.

This ended with the pair of them lying on the ice in a heap, tangled in a mess of limbs. Cas' scarf was wrapped around the pair of them.

They were both laughing, and I nearly squealed when their lips pressed together and they fell into a slightly awkward embrace.

They helped each other up. I looked over and saw Sam and Gabriel laughing very hard and sarcastically clapping, holding hands like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I clapped too.

I took a photo of the whole thing. There was no way I was going to forget this.

 ** _It's been a long day, without you my friend, but I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._**

The lyrics resonated in my head, and I smiled a little, a single tear falling from my left eye, like a frozen pearl.

This was home.

I knew it.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Send me requests if you wish, and I'll write it. No smut, please. Reviews are much appreciated.**

 **-Cal**


End file.
